The process of producing electronic devices such as liquid crystal displays and CCD/CMOS image sensors involves treatment of exposure to a chemical solution such as a solvent or an acid or alkaline solution, and/or treatment of exposure to high temperatures, such as sputtering, dry etching, or reflow soldering. To prevent such treatment from causing deterioration of and damage to an element, a cured film having resistance to such treatment has been formed on the element, as a protective film. Such a protective film is required to have, for example, chemical resistance, high transparency, and heat resistance.
The above-mentioned electronic devices have projections and recesses that are originated from, for example, a color filter, a circuit wiring part, a light shielding film, or an inner lens. Therefore, from the viewpoint of securing a process margin at the time of manufacture of electronic devices and securing consistency in device characteristics, the above-mentioned cured film is also required to have level difference planarization properties (Patent Document 1 to Patent Document 4).